1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for mechanical production of a segment brush and implements for the realization of the process, such as a transfer device and a press, as well as the segment brush itself.
2. Description of Related Art
Ring shaped brushes are common and proven in many different forms and designs. Ring brushes of greater axial length are frequently formed of combined segment brushes, for instance axially fixed on a hollow cylinder used for a bearing.
Such hollow brushes have a holding ring, around which a bristle fill is bent, whereby an internal radial, in a section somewhat U-formed, circumferential eyelet holds the bristle fill against the holding ring.
The mechanical production of such a segment brush is described for example in EP 1 044 628 B1.
The device disclosed in EP 1 044 628 B1 and that detailed for the mechanical production of a segment brush is not flexible in its application, exceedingly complex and solely serves the production of segment brushes with a internal radial eyelet.
If this eyelet could be spared, the segment brush would become more cost effective through material reduction and such segment brushes without eyelet can be combined to considerably denser ring brushes, as there is no spacing between the segment brushes as caused by the eyelet.
The production of such segment brushes without an eyelet however is to date only possible manually, whereby the wires are pre-bent and subsequently pressed.